Sleepover
by candywolfdemon
Summary: Sakura has a sleepover and invites ino tenten and hinata.theres beer, quizzes, flying ducks, truths, dares, and secrets. but what happens when the akatsuki come? deisaku itaino hidantenten naruhina. worth ur time ignore itaino


CWD: ok people I suddenly got this idea one day while riding my 4 wheeler. Sakura is going to be OOC a little bit. Like she's going to be a rebel.

Ryuu: u get every idea from your 4 wheeler.

Sakura: a rebel? Cool, I hope Sasuke-kun is there.

CWD: what the- ur supposed to be in Naruto not the real world! How the hell did you get here!?

Ryuu: really…

Sakura: well… I really don't know.

CWD: aw crap well the most you could do is to do the disclaimer.

Sakura: CWD does not own Naruto… She pwns Naruto!

CWD: Hell yeah! Maybe this will be fun. And all my reviewers pwn Naruto and sasuke-teme too.

Ryuu: this isn't good…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sleepover

Sakura decided to have a slumber party one night and so she invited all the girls over except for Temari and Ami. (because they're total bitches)

Once they were all there they decided to take a quiz on quizilla. Oh yeah the girls are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

They all huddled around Sakura's pink dell inspiron laptop.

"So which quiz should we take?" asked Tenten.

"Something about who are boyfriends would be… or something like that." said Ino.

"G-good idea, Ino." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks."

"Oooh! Something about Akatsuki too." Sakura said.

"yeah! A 'Which Akatsuki member would be your boyfriend quiz!'" Ino squealed.

"Yeah" Tenten and Hinata agreed.

"I don't want to see which akatsuki member would be my boyfriend. They want to kill my best friend for god sakes!" Sakura said.

"Aw c'mon Sakura its just a quiz. And besides, isn't it fun to see the retarded answers you get." Ino said.

"Fine."

They went on to quizilla and found a quiz that was five star and one hundred percent accurate. So they decided to do that quiz.

"I'll go first." Tenten said. She took the quiz and got Hidan.

"Um… how did I get Hidan?" Tenten asked.

Everyone started laughing their asses off except for Hinata who went, "Oh my…"

When Sakura and Ino had stopped laughing they looked at Tenten who was glaring at them.

"how is that a hundred percent accurate?" Tenten asked with a weird look on her face.

"Well, Hidan's not that bad." Sakura said.

"at least its not Zetsu or Kisame." Ino said.

"at least that's true." Tenten said.

"O-ok who's n-next?" asked Hinata.

"I'll go! I wonder who I'll get." Ino said seductively.

And so Ino took the quiz and somehow, very surprisingly, she got Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh hells yeah!!!! I got Itachi! The best one! Beat that Sakura! You probably will get no one special." Ino bragged.

"grrr, Ino! Even after all this time your still a bitch! And I will get someone better than Itachi!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Yeah right. And at least I'm Itachi's bitch!" Ino said and then busted out laughing.

"Alright I'm next!" Sakura shouted angrily and took the quiz while she kept on muttering things like "stupid quiz" and "I better not get anyone retarded". when she finished the quiz and saw the answer she got she yelled, " How the fuck did I get him!?"

"W-who did you get?" Hinata asked.

"That seems to fit you." Tenten stated once she saw the answer.

Ino rushed over and looked at the answer and said, "omg… Deidara!?"

"Hell no! I couldn't have gotten him!" Sakura yelled.

"He's not that bad, Sakura." Ino said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I swear to God, if I hear him say 'art is a blast' one more fucking time, I will strangle him!! Oh and besides he looks like Ino." Sakura yelled.

"Hey!" Ino whined.

"Ok well I guess Ino and Sakura tie." Tenten said.

"alright go Hinata." Sakura said.

Hinata took her time taking the quiz so the girls started to gossip about completely random things that have nothing to do with story whatsoever. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek and they ran over to Hinata because it was, in fact, Hinata who shrieked.

"Hinata what's going on- OH MY GOD!" Ino yelled and started to shudder.

Sakura looked over at the laptop and then yelled with horror, "how the hell did you get him, Hinata!?"

"I d-don't k-know." Hinata stuttered and then fainted.

Tenten saw the screen and said, "WTF!? Kisame!?

"I know. I know." Ino said not wanting to think about the answer.

Sakura woke Hinata up and turned off the laptop.

And then Ino said, "Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_In the akatsuki lair,_

"I cant believe the kyuubi kid talked us into watching four kunoichi at a sleepover. While he's video taping them with him hiding in a closet." Pein said in disbelief.

The akatsuki had seen the whole thing. They all laughed when Tenten got Hidan except for Hidan who said "WTF?".

Everyone looked at Ino strangely on the screen when she got Itachi except for Itachi who not only looked at her strangely but said "stupid girl." and he got seriously pissed when she said that she was his bitch.

"Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Sakura say all those things about Deidara except for Deidara who looked at her wide eyed but then got pissed when she said he looked like Ino.

Everyone just froze in horror when they saw Hinata get Kisame. They all laughed when Hinata fainted except for Kisame who was sad about being a shark thing.

The whole akatsuki listened when the girls said they were going to play Truth or Dare.

"I wonder whats going to happen next Pein asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CWD: I have a lot of explaining to do… first, if you read my story Little Things you would know I had two projects due in which only one I finished. Second, I'm sorry if the story is not funny enuf, IT WILL GET FUNNIER. Third, I cant tell if I left off on a cliff hanger or not so please feel free to tell me and if I did I'M SO SORRY! Fourth, I don't know why Sakura is here im trying to figure it out with this random person named bob.

Ryuu: that was long…

Sakura: but the story is awesome.

Bob: I cant figure out while Sakura is here.

Ryuu: no shit Bob.

Sakura: well chapter 2 is coming soon bye!

CWD: BYE! XD

Ryuu: bye.


End file.
